Veraldai Bludvist
Veraldai Bludvist is a female Viking who currently lives on Berk. She was the slave of the Mindling and is the daughter of Drago Bludvist. Description Veraldai is a tall girl, strong, with tangled black hair and deep brown eyes. Whilst controlled by the Mindling she had green eyes, identical to the dragon's own, which were described as 'unholy seaglass eyes' due to their flat color. She is wiry, with pale skin and a pointed chin, her face is very delicate. Her eyes are quite large, and often reflect the light, making them gleam. In her first appearance in Dragon's Slave, Vera is wearing a tight red tunic with a bearskin caplet over her shoulders, black leggings and thick leather boots. She also has her cloth-wings most of the time, which are beige and attached to her back with a complicated harness. Later, she changes into green tunic, and makes her caplet into a necklet. She also has a Terrible Terror tooth around her neck, given to her by Astrid on the long journey back to Berk. Personality When she was first on Berk, Vera was a malicious woman hiding underneath a cheerful and friendly mask. She used Hiccup and the gang to get all the dragons of Berk to her master, the Mindling, far away at the Mountain of Fire. However, that was not who she really was. The real Veraldai is cheerful, vivacious and energetic, with a rebellious but kind personality. She will be sweet to others, but if you challenge her she will not hesitate to attack or retaliate. She is also very stubborn, and almost never gives up when she's set on a goal. Veraldai has a lot of regret for the crimes she committed, and often comments that she feels like an outsider to Berk. Even so, Vera is good friends with Hiccup, Astrid and the rest, although some of the older Vikings don't trust her quite so much. Abilities Under the Mindling's control, Vera had the unique ability to speak to dragons and make them her slave for a temporary amount of time. With the Mindling's death, that power has gone, although she can still have minor communication with dragons. Veraldai is in possession of a device she calls 'cloth-wings', which operate similar to a back-mounted hang glider. The wings are in the shape of a dragon's and are attached to a harness on her back. At the wing joints are two leather straps that Vera curls her fingers around. These give her control over the device, and if she gets a running jump, she can sail easily on the wind, shifting her body to go backwards, left or right. However, she cannot stay in the air indefinitely, and if she lacks enough updraft she will eventually fall. History Warning! This section contains spoilers for the fanfictions ''Dragon's Slave' and ''Young Chief.' Veraldai was born to Drago Bludvist and an unknown mother about five years before Hiccup was born. She grew up on the island, although little is known about her time there, Vera remembers it with sorrow, as she was happy there and now can never go back. When Veraldai was a young girl, perhaps just entering adolescence or older, there was a dragon attack on her home. Whilst sheltering in their house, the building caught on fire, and Vera's mother was crushed by a falling roof-beam and died. The now motherless Vera ran outside in a panic, only to be faced by a Night Fury who was about to attack her father. She screamed for help, but only attracted the dragon's attention, and it kidnapped her and flew away. The mysterious Night Fury was under the control of the Mindling, so he brought the exhausted and weak Veraldai to the Mountain of Fire. There, the possibly enraged Mindling killed the Night Fury, but kept Vera alive to use as a slave. It took a long time to make her compliant, but eventually the Mindling gained control over her actions, although not her thoughts. Then it began its master plan. A few months before it actually started, Veraldai planted an enraged Mimic Spitter on the island, then later met Hiccup and Toothless on a flight together. She accompanied them back to Berk. On Berk, Vera 'tamed' the Mimic Spitter with a fake 'sweet spot', making him temporarily harmless, then spent a month and a half gaining the Berkians' trust. Then, she began to render Hiccup useless, first by making Astrid abandon him and then making Toothless run away to chase his kidnapped hatchling. Overcome by grief, Hiccup spiraled into depression, leaving Berk free for Veraldai to conquer. She loaded every dragon on Berk into boats and set sail for the Mountain of Fire, a process that took three days. However, she had forgotten about the Mimic Spitter, and this proved to be the lynchpin that made the Mindling's plan fall apart. Hiccup managed to remove the torture device on the Mimic Spitter and made the dragon a saddle, naming the tamed creature Greenflare. Greenflare and Hiccup, accompanied by Comet, went off in search of Veraldai. They first found Astrid, and her and Hiccup made up before once more setting off to retrieve the Berkians. At the Mountain of Fire, Veraldai reunited with the Mindling, however she had changed after finding a small key to her memories. She was having very rebellious thoughts towards her master, and was getting splitting headaches. The Mindling scolded her for finding the memory key, even though she had no control over what happened and had no idea what it would do to her. Their meeting abruptly ended with Comet calling all the Berkian dragons to her, amassing an army, while the Mindling's dragons were on the other side. The battle started with Veraldai roaring, and as the two sides clashed, the woman made her way to earth. On the side of the volcano was a small cave, and overcome by curiosity, she went inside. Inside the cave was the corpse of her father, Drago Bludvist. Reeling with fear and pain, Veraldai finally broke the Mindling's control over her, and met Hiccup and Astrid again right outside the cave, where she begged for their forgiveness. Veraldai commented on the Catastrophic Quakens and Gronkles that were spilling their lava into a pit at the centre of the volcano, and Hiccup hypothesized that they were equalizing the lavaflow so the volcano would not explode. Toothless, who had then returned, was able to command the dragons to overflow the pit, causing the Mountain of Fire to erupt and killing the Mindling once and for all. Three days later, Veraldai has returned with the others to Berk. Hiccup then performs a small ceremony to welcome her to Berk, although it's not necessary, he feels it would be best to show the other Berkians that their Chief accepts her onto their home. At the end of the ceremony, Greenflare forgives Veraldai for her actions. In ''Young Chief, Veraldai is now an important member of the community as the Dragon Instructor, who trains new riders. Her dragon is now Greenflare. Like her Mimic Spitter, in this book she is often mentioned in passing, and has a long conversation with Astrid and Hiccup about their situation. However, she is not a main character. Trivia * Veraldai looks almost identical to Heather, except with brown eyes instead of green. * Her real age is unknown, due to the fact that she has no idea how long she spent captured with the Mindling. She is probably much older than most of the Berkian riders, though. * Despite faking her original claim to be a dragon tamer, Vera seems to have a good understanding of how to train dragons, as she becomes the Dragon Instructor later on. * Veraldai is featured in a crossover oneshot between her and the fanfiction series Emma: Legend of the Darkstalker. * Veraldai is a lesbian. Category:Characters Category:Vikings Category:Viking characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Dragon Riders